


Groceries For Mick

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth learns how to shop for vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groceries For Mick

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters no copyright infringement is intended.

Beth was sitting next to Josef in his private office at Kostan Industries.

There was a stream of women coming in for interviews and usually being sent out in under 60 seconds.

After a half hour of this Josef was losing his temper.

“Beth you have to be more reasonable.”

“Josef, they all look like hookers.”

“They do not. That’s typical freshie attire.”

“Exactly. Each and every one of them looks like they could have come from your house.”

“What was wrong with Ginger?” Josef asked. “She was dressed very sedately.”

“She looked too much like me.”

Josef laughed. “Ahhh, you’re going to be like Coraline. He can only have ugly freshies.”

“Don’t you dare compare me to her. “ Beth growled. Josef actually looked to see if she was still human or if fangs were coming down.

“I just……I agree with you Josef. Mick needs “live” blood and I can’t be the only source. He won’t hire anyone so I have to do it. I just haven’t liked any of these girls.”

Josef yelled out “Next!” His assistant buzzed him. “I don’t think you want me to send the next two in.”

“Don’t think, just do! Next!”

An attractive blonde came in a waitress uniform.

“What’s your name?” Josef asked.

“Sookie, I serve drinks at…”

“Out! Josef yelled. He looked at Beth. “All right she was a definite Fangbanger. Send in the next one.”

A brunette barely out of her teens came in. Her long brown hair was flowing and Josef had to admit she had an interesting scent.

“What’s your name?”

“Bella. I’m from Forks…”

“Out! Out! Out!!”

Beth sighed. “Do you see what I mean? There’s no one.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to do this but we can go behind Door Number 2.” Josef said.

“What’s Door Number 2?”

He buzzed his assistant. “Call up Michael, Peter, John, Frederick, William and Victor. Tell them to be here for interviews in one hour.”

“Male freshies?” Beth asked.

“Of course. They only make up about 20% of the Freshie population but if you pay them well they are quite loyal.”

Beth grinned. “I think Mick will have some freshies before sundown.


End file.
